


College Sucks; and so do you.

by That_UneCreatif



Category: victon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, POV Female Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Strangers to Lovers, pray for my sanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: The Victon College AU nobody asked for/needed. But enjoy, really. Don't kill me when the story comes to a close though, I'm warning you; there will be a MAAAAJOR character death. I wasn't kidding when I put that as the Archive Warning.Enjoy.Prendre plaisir.<3





	1. One

The rumors are true that college really is a lot more intense than High School. Those people that thought that _that_ was the beginning of the rest of our lives were wrong(in a sense). I like to think that I made it through High School(or- hell- as some like to refer to it as) smoothly. I had it quite easy some would say. Through the heartache and shitty friendships and stressful classes I was able to make it through with my morals and mental stability somewhat in tact(can someone give me a 'hell yeah'?). It's true when people say that High School is rough. Adults would argue against that statement but 'back in the day' they didn't have the same problems as us millennials. They didn't have to constantly keep up with Instagram or Snapchat on top of all of the other gossip making it's way through the halls. They didn't deal with anonymous web users saying that one nasty comment about you that one time, and everyone remembering you for 'that girl/guy that did/said *blank*'. It was- in a way- easier for them. Sure they had their own problems that probably felt like the end of the world, and they grew up and forgot about how it felt. I think personally it's bullshit how adults try to justify our struggles of anxiety or depression or anorexia or whatever the hell your going through as just 'being a teenager'.

College is intense. Twenty times the class work, twenty times the people sitting in class with you, twenty times the shitty project partners that did absolutely no work. Not only that but the cliques are still the same, though only truly all the more painful for the people who live in dormitories or fraternity/sororities. The Jocks are even more egotistical because they play every Sunday in a big stadium or they had a big tournament in *blank* city and beat out *blank* Uni. I've kept to myself relatively enough, though it doesn't help my dorm mate is the biggest stereotypical white preppy gossip of the school. Americans speaking Korean stress me out. Korea Uni is alright though. The professors are relatively fair from what I've experienced. My sociology professor however did assign seating arrangements(which in my opinion didn't help the seven most egotistical rich kids quiet down in the slightest, seriously man, splitting them up just makes them yell across the class to each other).

Ah, Victon. The group of dreamy eyed rich pretty boys. The most bullshit frat house on campus ran by the richest man in Seoul. Who the hell allow these dick-wads into this school in the first place? Their parent's wallets must be screaming in agony at how much they must've had to pay the school to let them in.

I sat on my bed now, studying some business class review sheet for the quiz the following Monday. It's Friday and I just got out of my last class of the week. My roommate- Mikayla- who came from the US just got here and is making some ramen for herself.

"You know, ramen in Korea is so much better than back home." She mumbles to me as she mixes in the flavor packet.

"Yeah because it's an Asian dish." I reply, "Food of a country- or in this case continent- is always better in the country."

She hums, "You know, that's not always true. I went to Italy one summer with my family and the pizza was gross."

"Don't judge Italy's style of pizza on one encounter of it." I retort.

"Have you had pizza?"

A quiet pause for a moment, "Yes, Mikayla." I whisper in annoyance, sighing for dramatic effect.

Mikayla hums again, plopping down onto the foot of her bed and beginning to eat the ramen. I look up to her twisting the noodles onto a fork and grimace, "You know the frat house called Victon?"

"Yes."

"They're having a party tonight and I need someone to go with."

"And?"

"You should come with me, Minhee." She says.

"Why is that?"

"Because my Korean is still a little rusty and you're the only one who's patient with me about it."

 _That's one way to put it_ , "I don't want to go to those egotistical asshole's party."

"Come on, I wanna talk to _Bung_ chan." She says. I wince at the way she pronounces his name.

"It's _Byung_ chan" I retort.

" _See_!" She exclaims, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Why do you want to talk- and by talk i think you mean _flirt_ \- to someone you who you cant even pronounce's name?" I add.

"He's _dreamy_ ," She says downing another fork full of ramen.

"You know you're supposed to use chopsticks for that." I say, pointing my mechanical pencil to the ramen bowl in her lap.

She looks down, "I'm so bad at using them."

"See, another thing a prep like Byungchan would turn you down for." I say, "I'm helping you out, really."

"Come on, It'll be great for us to bond. We're going to be stuck with each other for another two years until I go back to the US, you know." She replied, forking the ramen again. It's getting on my nerves but I decide not to be rude and say anything further on the subject.

I sigh, "Fine. I'll go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that Minhee is a Scorpio so if you would like to read up on them I'll be using a lot of their traits/qualities in her character. :)
> 
> I've been really busy so I decided I'm just gonna post whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want. Although my writing quality is getting a bit more sophisticated. I'm proud, I've been working on my English and furthering my knowledge on English literature.


	2. Two

What I didn't like about Victon was the sheer idiocy that was the boys in the frat house. They were good looking boys who broke stuff and threw parties where vurtualy nobody ever remembered exactly what happened. They were immature and annoying.

I dreaded accepting going to this event. I wore a cute-ish outfit however. I refused to let anyone see me dressed like a bum. There were people everywhere when we arrived. My roommate led me into the living room and we sat down on the couch next to a girl looking relatively out of place. I turned to her and smile. The girl smiles back.

"Hey, you're Minhee, right?"

"Yeah, you are?"

"I'm Sungyun, I'm in your creative writing class." She stated, "I've heard a lot about you."

I was confused, "What? What have you heard?"

"Well, you're one of the smartest girls in the school. I've heard a lot. But mostly about your attitude toward professors. You're more intelligent then half the professors here and it's funny when you point that out to them."

"Hey, I only did that like twice. Those teachers were teaching complete bullshit." I said laughing lightly. She giggled too.

"My little brother talks about you." She said.

"Who's your brother?"

"Subin? He's around here somewhere," She replied looking around, "Ah, just there." She pointed to a boy standing near the corner of the crowded room. He sipped at a red solo cup observing the people around him.

"Oh, _that_ Subin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I'm posting twice today because my schedule leaves me with two free periods(each an hour and a half), so I have like three hours to work on a chap. 
> 
> I won't be on Archive for a while because I am trying to work on my Wattpad works as I now have two featured works. :)


End file.
